


Someone To Bring You Home

by Keibey



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibey/pseuds/Keibey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with a drunk Slaine was more or less routine by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Bring You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Misu! I'm not entirely sure why this bunny happened anymore. :'D

“Inaho-saaan.” 

He made a noncommittal noise at the dragged out sound of his name, lifting his glass to take a sip. Before the drink even made it to his lips, Slaine had cupped his face, forcing him to look at the blond. Inaho merely reached out with his free hand to move the cup at Slaine’s elbow away from the flailing arm. 

“Inaho-san,” Slaine’s speech was slurred, but the blond was insistent, “It’s not fair.” 

There was a little furrow between the light brows that told Inaho his friend’s vision was likely blurry. “What isn’t?” he asked patently as he stood up, carefully pulling Slaine up from his seat. The blond immediately snuggled up against his side, arm slung almost too tightly over Inaho’s shoulders. 

“You never get tipsy,” Slaine mumbled against his neck as Inaho manoeuvred them to the counter to pay the bill, slumping unhelpfully against him. Inaho only hummed in response as he pulled out his wallet; his friend wasn’t going to remember anything he said anyway. The waitress behind the counter smiled at him sympathetically as she handed him his change, but Inaho was more focused on steering them outside the door. 

Even drunk, the blond was eager to please, and Inaho used it to his advantage. A hand on Slaine’s lower back guided the clumsy steps predictably enough that they made it back to the apartment without running into people. Slaine wasn’t any help at the door, though, simply draped over his shoulders as Inaho opened it, and inside the entryway the blond only slumped against the wall where Inaho left him as he took off both their shoes. 

Inaho had only just pulled off Slaine’s second shoe when the blond dragged him up into a hug. “Slaine, not here,” he said calmly, and the expected whine came in response. For a moment, Inaho thought that he’d have to carry his friend back to bed, but Slaine stood when he did, reattaching himself to Inaho’s side. 

Without bothering with the lights, Inaho navigated through the familiar apartment to the bedroom. An awkward half shimmy let him turn sideways and undo the buttons on Slaine’s coat, and a quiet command had his friend gracelessly shrugging the heavy jacket off. He arranged Slaine on the bed, but he had barely gotten up before the blond grabbed his sleeve. 

“Don’t go,” the pleading voice matched the expression on Slaine’s face. Inaho sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair out of Slaine’s face and pressing his lips against the blond’s forehead. 

“I’ll be here,” he promised softly. When he put his hand over the fingers clutching his sleeve, Slaine released him after only a moment of hesitation. The green eyes followed his movements almost anxiously as Inaho took off his own coat and hung up both before returning to the bedside. He let Slaine pull him down to the bed where the blond immediately curled around him, holding him tight.

“Inaho-san, you smell nice,” Slaine slurred contentedly, face buried into Inaho’s hair. 

“You’re drunk,” he replied flatly, reaching up to card his fingers through the blond hair when his friend made an indignant noise. “Go to sleep.” Slaine leaned into the touch happily, mumbling something unintelligible, but the blond did relax. 

Inaho waited until Slaine’s breathing evened out before he stilled his hand and pulled back slightly to look at his friend’s face. A moment’s observation assured him that Slaine was indeed asleep, and he settled more comfortably in the blond’s arms. There would be more work waiting tomorrow morning when Slaine woke up to his hangover.


End file.
